miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 312
Finding Simo is the twelfth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia's new oracle leads the gang to Simo and Lasita who went to Funtopia. When they arrive they get trapped under rocks. Simo finds them and uses the help of the Ponycorns to save Mia, Yuko and Mo. Plot Mia and Sara are brushing Peppino, when Sara's mother enters the room. Apparently Mr. Monty has agreed to help Fabio learn to ride a horse, and Mia and Sara decide to go watch. Mia tells Sara what happens as Fabio tries to work up the courage to approach the horse. Sara and Mia eventually decide to see if they can help him out. Fabio is tempted to give up, but Mr. Monty insists he keeps trying. Mia eventually comes up with a plan. Mia gradually guides Fabio closer to the horse while holding his hand, helping him ease into touching the horse. After Fabio successfully pets the horse, Mia's bracelet glows and she tells the rest of the group that she'll be back soon. Phuddle is testing out a new invention as Mia arrives, which nearly sucks her wings into its propeller before Onchao comes to the rescue. Yuko and Mo show up and express disappointment at Phuddle's invention not working right. Mia tells Yuko and Mo about the latest riddle, and they realize it must refer to Simo and Lasita, who sailed away a while ago to return the animals from Rixel's circus to where they originally came from. Using Phuddle's invention to allow the hot-air balloon to fly farther, the group begin heading out on a quest to find Simo and Lasita, using the butterfly from Mia's friendship ring to lead the way. After flying for a while, the group come across some stormy clouds. They get caught up in the storm, and in the chaos drop Yuko and Mo's friendship rings. On a nearby island, Simo briefly thinks he saw the balloon. Managing to land on the island, Phuddle thinks he might be able to fix the balloon. Mia thinks Simo must be on this island, since its where the butterfly led them, and the three of them head out to look for Simo and Lasita while Phuddle works on fixing the balloon. Simo and Lasita help a small bird, when Mia's butterfly flies in. Simo realizes that he must've been right, and tells the butterfly to lead them to Mia, but the butterfly is too tired to fly. Simo tries to locate his friendship ring, struggling for a moment to remember where he left it until Lasita finds it. On the shore, Phuddle manages to find the friendship rings and considers using them to help fix the balloon. Suddenly, a unicorn approaches and starts chasing him around. Mia, Yuko and Mo continue their search for Simo, but since they've lost the rings, they don't know where to look. They hope that the butterfly reached Simo, and that he can use his own ring to find them. Phuddle rushes over to Mia and the others, and Mia helps calm down the unicorn that went after Phuddle, asking it for help. Simo is led to where the balloon crashed, and follows Phuddle's footprints in the sand to try to find out where everyone went. The strange little unicorn leads the group to a similar group of small unicorns. The unicorns help the elves find some food, and Phuddle thinks he might be able to use one of the fruits to help fix the balloon. Mia notices that the texture of the fruit is similar to that of bubblegum, and demonstrates by blowing a bubble. Yuko and Mo try as well, and accidentally frighten the pony-unicorns. Mia, Yuko and Mo get stuck in a cave, as Simo shows up to look for them. Mia and the others manage to make an opening in the fallen rocks that is big enough for Simo's butterfly to get through, letting them know he's nearby. They call out to him, but Simo can't figure out where their voices are coming from. Luckily, Phuddle remembers that he found the friendship rings, and the group are able to lead him to their location. Simo manages to get the group out of the cave by enlisting the help of the pony-unicorns. While Phuddle resumes fixing the balloon, Mia, Yuko and Mo explain the situation to Simo and Lasita. Simo and Lasita agree to help. Mia has to return home, and promises to meet up with the others again back at the crater. When Mia returns, Fabio has managed to get up on the horse's back, but is still too frightened to actually ride anywhere and falls off. Sara apologizes and suggests they call off their deal, but Fabio shows that he is making progress on overcoming his fear, and says he'll try again tomorrow. Major Events * Fabio is going to try and ride a horse. * Mia's wings almost get sucked into the propeller of Phuddle's new invention. * The elves use their friendship rings to go and find Simo and Lasita. * Simo finds the butterfly. * They repair the hot air balloon with Bubblegum Bananas. * Simo and Lasita return home with them. * Fabio gets on the horses back, but falls off. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "To defeat your foes and save the day, bring back those who sailed away." * This is episode 12, season 3. * The oracle sends Mia and her friends on a quest to bring Simo and Lasita back to Centopia. * The title of this episode seems to be a reference to Finding Nemo. * There is a new species appearing - Ponycorns (Pony Unicorns) Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Seasons